Caramelldansen
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: The renewed fame from defeating the Dark Lord a second time made Harry want to avoid Hogwarts. However, Hermione convinced him to go in the end. Due to the rabid!fan attacks, he has now become a true Marauder through his revenge. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Caramelldansen

**Author: **Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** K+ to T

**Couple:** N/A

**Warnings: **Post-Final Battle by a little bit over a full year. **One-shot.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Caramelldansen, or Harry Potter. Though this little insanity plot and the random unnamed students are mine…

**Summary:** The renewed fame from defeating the Dark Lord a second time made Harry want to avoid Hogwarts. However, Hermione convinced him to go in the end. Due to the rabid!fan attacks, he has now become a true Marauder through his revenge.

**For those that don't know what Caramelldansen is:** This is a song you can find it on youtube. Originally the song was produced in Sweeden, and has spread throughout the world. The Swedish lyrics can be found online, sorry I can't add them.

o…X…o

It was the year after the Dark Lords death, thanks to Harry Potter. Everyone who hadn't graduated before the Death Eater's took over the school in 1997 was back for an extra year of schooling and the N.E.W.T. exams. Hermione had convinced Harry (who didn't want to come back due to the renewed fame) and Ron (who just didn't want to go back) to come to Hogwarts and graduate. Harry, who in revenge of the rabid fan attacks throughout the year, had taken to pranking the whole school frequently. The deceased Marauder's were probably never more proud, wherever they were.

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the year end feast. The next day, the graduates and other students would be headed home in the newly fixed Hogwarts Express. When the main meal cleared, the dishes, silverware and everything else was magically cleared from the tables. Confused whispered and chatter broke out across the Hall as music started to play, only a few muggleborn students recognizing the tune.

_Do, do doo...  
>Yeah-eah-eah, yeah<em>

"This is…!" One girl said loud enough that she was heard over the music, directing the attention to her. Her friend's face was bright with excitement.

"It's Caramelldansen!" Her friend shouted in agreement, both grinning at each other, oblivious the murmurs of confusion.

"Wha-? What's happening?" A shout came from another table, directing everyone's attention to Ron, who had shouted in confusion. His body, as if it had a mind of it's own, was jerkily standing up as the intro repeated. Similar scenes played from all around until everyone-even the teachers-were standing as the intro replayed twice more.

Charmed cameras appeared all around, starting to click, creating small puffs of smoke as they army of cameras took pictures. The smoke drifted up to the charmed ceiling, dissipating quickly.

Then, the singing started.

_We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
>Hands in the air, we will show you how<br>Come and try, Caramell will be your guide  
>So come on move your hips<br>Singing woa-oa-oa  
>Look at you, two clicks<br>Do it la-la-la  
>You and me, can sing this melody<em>

Bodies, that seemed to be moving in sync to some dance. Some of the people who knew the dance already went along with the movements, their dancing was noticeably smoother when next to the other movements.

_(Owa-o-wa-wao)  
>Dance to the beat, wave your hands together<br>Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing<br>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<em>

"Hermione! What's happening!" Ron shouted over the music. As the chorus played the lines of students changed. Some bodies jerkily climbed up onto the tables, while others were on benches. The rest were spread throughout the hall's floor, facing each other and turning around so everyone could see what was happening. A few of the teachers were even on top of the main table.

Hermione was clearly enjoying the prank she knew all but adopted brother had concocted, so she was laughing as she danced to the familiar song. "You shouldn't have pissed Harry off Ron!" She said just loud enough for him to hear, but not for anyone else to.

_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song  
>Australia, USA, and people <em>_of Hong Kong  
>They have heard, this meaning all around the world<em>

The funniest sight to most students was of McGonagall and Flitwick facing each other, able to turn their heads to look around while they danced, but dancing with each other on top of the teacher's table. The most serious Transfiguration professor dancing with the cheerfully tiny Charms professor made everyone who caught sight of the two laugh.

_(Owa-owa-ao)  
>So come on move your hips,<br>Singing Woa-oa-oa  
>Look at you, two clicks<br>Do it la-la-la  
>You and me,<br>Can sing this melody_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!<em>

Many students were laughing at the cheerful words and music, allowing their bodies to be manipulated. The cameras were still clicking away, zooming in close to groups and people to get close ups of each person in the Great Hall.

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<em>

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
><em>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<em>  
><em>Oo-oo-owa-owa<em>  
><em>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<em>

The groups of students were twirling about, weaving between each other and climbing over tables so that all of the Houses were spread throughout the room. Every once-in-awhile, almost at random, their bodies changed direction so a new sight met their eyes.

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<em>

Laughter sounded from the Front Hall, only a few people catching sight of the source. Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort was doubled over crying with laughter at the scene before him. He was thoroughly enjoying the prank he had set up with the help of the houselves.

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<em>

The students who knew the song-muggleborns and half-bloods were adding little moves along with the dance, creating laughter as peace signs and funny faces were seen throughout the hall. They knew the song was coming to an end quickly.

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<em>

As soon as the song ended, everyone was released from the charms that had twined around their forms. Most of the students were breathless with laughter, watching the cameras disappear with a pop. Green firework-lettering wrote above their heads 'one final good memory' as small Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks were set off.

The desert appeared and everyone sat back down, talking and laughing about the latest prank courtesy of the school's second generation Marauder. That night, a wizarding picture appeared in each of the student's trunks, as well as on the teachers desks, one of themselves dancing in the Great Hall.

_Fin._

o…X…o

Short, sweet and funny! That's my mood today. lolz Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you did please! This is my first truly only humor fic so I appreciate every comment!

Thanks and Laters!  
>-Sora-<p> 


	2. Prequel

Any and all info for the fic, including the disclaimer is published in the first chapter. I will not be repeating myself over and over again for people who can't be bothered to read the notes. Flip to the first chapter if you have any questions, and if they aren't answered there, then you can complain about whatever it is! :)

o…X…o

This is how Harry got the house elves to agree to help him with his prank… (A prequel to Caramelldansen.) Sorry it's so short, I just thought the little tidbit would be fun to publish. I've been working on a multitude of serious fics at the moment, and this just popped into my head and I had to write it out really quick! Hope you enjoy!

o…X…o

Three days before Caramelldansen:

Harry slipped inside the kitchen, humming to himself as he successfully snuck all the way down there from the dorms after curfew without his invisibility cloak. Shrieks of glee and laughter met his ears as the door closed, making him start in shock. Apparently there was silencing ward at some point, which in his astonished opinion was a _very_ good idea.

Food splattered the ceiling, floor, walls, and any other surface in the room, making for a multi-colored mess that stunned the eyes. As the last Potter studied the mess, it became obvious to him that it was all the leftovers from the last week. "So this is why we never have a leftover night…" He murmured in realization, jumping when a pop sounded beside him.

"Mr.-Harry-Potter-sir! Winky is sorry Winky didn't realize that Mr.-Harry-Potter-sir was here! Professor Dumblydore said we's elvsies could take care of the food and to cleans ups the messies we's makes! Would Mr.-Harry-Potter-sir like some food sir? Winky can makes whatever Mr.-Harry-Potter-sir would likes in just a few moments." The food splattered ecstatic elf said, bouncing on her feet excitedly as mashed potatoes and what looked like a mixture of scrambled eggs and chicken pot pie dripped down his old pillowcase.

"Errr…no, that's okay Winky. I actually had a favor to ask of you and the elves. You see, I wanted to…brighten the other students days by…helping them." He said dazedly, still taking in the sight of a food-fight/war going on in front of his eyes. The only reason he hadn't been hit with any wildly aimed projectiles of food was because of a repelling spell that was placed in front of his position, something a few elves took advantage of heartily as a way to "bounce" food over the defenses that most of the elves hid behind.

Winky's yelped in delight at the thought of helping the students become happier and helping Harry at the same time. "Anything Mr.-Harry-Potter-sir! We elvsies would loves tos helps you!" She squeaked out excitedly, her tone a higher pitch than a moment ago.

"Okay, I have a potion that's up in a classroom at the moment. It will need to go into the drinks of everyone in the Great Hall at dinner say…three days from now. Please don't let anyone else know; I want it to be a surprise for them. Surprises are always fun, right Winky?" He said with a grin, his eyes fixed on the small elf's face.

"Oh yes, Mr.-Harry-Potter-sir! We elvsies most certainly helps you! Ifs yous don't needs anything else Mr.-Harry-Potter-sir, Winky wills just be going back to help take care of the leftovers." The girl-elf said, smiling up at the green-eyed Savior. At his grinning nod back, she popped away to help her fellow elves in the war.

"Ron's never going to know what hit him." Harry murmured almost silently a laughter leaving his lips as he continued to enjoy the food-fight/war in front of him.

Upstairs, Ron Weasley shivered under his covers, pulling them higher as he did, never knowing just what was looming ahead of him in the near future.

o…X…o

Okay, no _idea_ where this came from, but I hope you enjoyed it! :) Well, off to take a break from writing and go play Dead Island with my bro!

Laters!  
>-Sora-<p> 


End file.
